olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis/Diana
"If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it!" -Artemis Artemis is the Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness. She and her twin brother Apollo are known as the "Twin Archers." Artemis' handmaidens are known as the Hunters of Artemis, a group of young women that have turned their back from the company of men and have pledged themselves to the goddess. Her Roman counterpart is Diana. History Artemis was the first born child of Zeus and Leto. Her mother was forbidden, by a jealous Hera, to give birth anywhere on earth or anywhere the sun shines, but the floating island of Delos. Immediately after her birth, Artemis helped her mother deliver Apollo which is why she is sometimes called a goddess of childbirth, even though she is a virgin goddess. When she was three years old, Artemis asked her father to grant her a wish. She desired (among other things) a silver bow and to be called many different names. She held a passion for hunting and wanted to roam the wilderness forever. As Artemis was Zeus' favorite daughter and he held a special pride for her, Zeus granted her wish. He also took a vow on the River Styx that he would never force her to marry or have children. Artemis once befriended a huntsman named Orion and he was a man who had broken the hearts of many women. Apollo knew of his treachery, but Artemis didn't and Apollo decided to kill him. While Orion was bathing, Apollo challenged Artemis to shoot Orion in the head, which was bobbing above the water. Not knowing it was her companion, Artemis shot him. Other versions say that Orion was escaping from a scorpion, sent by Artemis and Apollo, towards Eos's island, Eos being his current girlfriend. Artemis had already found out when Orion tried to seduce her hunter Opis. The scorpion never caught him in this version, but he was shot by Artemis who had been challenged, once again, by Apollo to shoot the bobbing object in the distance. Orion died, but Artemis put him in the stars with the scorpion constantly chasing him. But According to Homer and Hesiod, Gaea, not Apollo, had sent the giant scorpion to kill Orion because he threatened to kill every beast on earth and the scorpion succeeded in doing its job. In a version by Aratus, Orion took hold of Artemis' robe and she killed him in self-defense. Many stories were told of Artemis defending her virginity from others, including the giant Otus, who had tried to seize her for his wife. Others such as Actaeon were punished for accidentally seeing her nude. Many of Artemis' myths placed her in the role of an avenger. She is said to have caused quick deaths to her victims with her silver arrows. Appearance She can appear as whatever she likes, but chooses to be the average age of her Hunters, which is around twelve. She has auburn hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon, and is incredibly beautiful. Percy describes her face as breathtakingly beautiful. Her cabin is number eight at Camp Half-Blood, which is mostly noted for its silver color and silver aura that shines during the night when the moon rises. Personality Artemis possesses a deep caring for maidens, especially for maidens whom she presides over. Unlike her twin, she is less "easy-going" and more focused with a much greater understanding of mortals than most of the gods. Although she is reasonable, Artemis holds a general dislike of men, although acknowledging and respecting those who prove themselves like Percy. Artemis is shown to be an independent goddess who prefers the company of her hunters to even that of other gods. She loves hunting and is associated with the moon, which Apollo mentioned happened during the Roman era when the former goddess of the moon faded. Although she is less easy-going than her brother, and despite her general disapproval of boys, she is one of the more sympathetic of the Olympians, and weighs individuals by their acts and choices, as opposed to their potential. Diana Artemis can change her aspect into her Roman counterpart of Diana. As Diana, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike, as all Roman gods tend to be. The Greeks envisioned Artemis as an independent and vigorous goddess of the wilderness and hunt while the Romans depicted Diana additionally as also the goddess of the moon. Abilities As a daughter of Zeus, Artemis is a very powerful goddess. *She possesses the standard powers of a goddess. *'Prowess in Battle': Artemis is shown to be formidable in battle, due to her amazing agility and expertise with fighting with a bow and arrow, as well as her long hunting knives. She is shown to be able to hold her own against very strong opponents, even the Titan General Atlas. Due to her skill in battle, she was trusted to kill any powerful monsters Kronos would try to recruit in The Titan's Curse. *She excels at fighting with a bow and arrows, and long hunting knives. *'Enhanced Hunting': As the goddess of the hunt, Artemis has the same advanced hunting powers her Hunters have, but to a much greater extent. **She has the ability to control animals associated with hunting, such as wolves and hawks. **She has enhanced speed, aim, and precision, since she was able to split Dr. Thorn's spikes in-midair. **She may have a dynamic camoflage ability. **She can replenish the animals she kills. **She can transform ordinary things into things associated with hunting. **She can help heroes more directly since wild animals and monsters are in her domain. *She can communicate with wild animals. *'Photokinesis': As a goddess of the moon, she has absolute control over light. *She can see clearly in the night. *'Creating Constellations': Artemis can transform people into constellations once they have passed, such as Zoë Nightshade. Hunters of Artemis Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Olympians (Major) Category:Olympians